helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Harson's Birthday Party
Info Motiti gives you a wrinkled invitation and invites you to prepare a birthday surprise for Mr. Harson. Objective Put on Maid dress and meet Motiti at the Back Door.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive 50 Diamonds and a letter titled "Harson's Birthday Gift" which reads: :Thank you for the birthday gift you prepared, Lady Ellenstein. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (I need to put rose dew cream on my face. Then I can sleep...) Motiti: Excuse me, is Miss Ellenstein here? Magda: Miss Motiti?! Why are you outside?! My bedroom is on the second floor! Motiti: Motiti is very good at climbing trees, haha! Oh, I have something for you! Magda: Can't you wait until tomorrow since you can use the door then...? Motiti: It is a very important secret. Motiti has been waiting in the bushes until it was late. Isn't it impressive? Here it is! Look! ...Oh, how did it become wrinkled... Magda: What is that? Motiti: It must be because I left it in my pocket for too long... (sobs) Motiti messed up again. What should I do? Magda: Um... 'Sincerely invite Miss Ellenstein to attend Mr. Harson's birthday party'! Motiti: It took Motiti a long time to make it! (cries loudly) You wouldn't want to attend now... Magda: Stop crying. Let me check my schedule first. September 13th... It seems I don't have anything planned that day. I will be at Mr. Harson's birthday party! Motiti: Is that true? Magda: Have I ever lied to you? Motiti: Thank you so much! Magda: Yet why did you visit me in secret for his birthday? Motiti: Because it's a surprise! Motiti and Mr. Biggus have been saving up for a long time and we even ordered a big cake. Then we can bring Mr. Harson to the kitchen... Magda: The kitchen? Motiti: Mr. Biggus said Lady Lou doesn't like noisy scenes or servants being too loud. But Motiti believes birthdays are very important! Do you agree? Magda: I do! Motiti: Then it's settled! On that day, Motiti will wait for you at the back door. Remember to wear a maid uniform so I can bring you in secret! Don't forget! Magda: I'll remember... Use the door instead of the window next time. And be careful not to fall! Motiti: Goodbye, Miss Ellenstein! Story Chat 2 Magda: (Is it here?) (Where is Miss Motiti? ...Did I get the time wrong?) Biggus: (coughs) Magda: Mr. Biggus? Biggus: Oh, it's Miss Ellenstein! Haha, I can barely recognize you! Magda: Good! But where's Miss Motiti? Biggus: ...Let me bring you in first. Magda: Your expression tells me something went wrong. What happened? Biggus: Miss Motiti was taken away by Lady Lou. I don't know why, but she looked scary. I dare not ask. Magda: Waiting won't help. She wanted to celebrate Mr. Harson's birthday... How about we look over there? Biggus: I can't! Magda: Where's your courage? If you don't go, then I will! Biggus: You don't know where Lady Lou's room is... Fine, I'll lead the way. But promise me to stay quiet! If she finds out we were eavesdropping, we're done for! Magda: Okay, okay! (He's walking so fast I can barely keep up. He definitely wants to know what's happening.) Biggus: Shh... Look, they're in that room. Magda: Move over... Huh? Why are Lady Lou, Mr. Harson, and Miss Motiti all here? Lou: You still don't want to tell the truth?! Motiti: (sobs) Harson: Miss Motiti, what did you steal? Take it out now and apologize! Lou: Does she even deserve to give me an apology? Return the things you've stolen immediately! Then pack your things and get out! The Bavlenkas will never pay to have raccoon thieves as servants! Motiti: (sobs) Motiti is not a raccoon... I didn't steal. I... Lou: I don't care what animal you are! Harson: My Lady, please calm down. Miss Motiti has never stolen anything from this house. It must be... Lou: Mr. Harson! Harson: It's my fault that she lacks discipline. Please punish me as well. Motiti: No! Motiti is to blame! (sobs) It's all because of me... I realized I forgot to buy candles as I was cleaning. Motiti wondered if I could borrow Lady Lou's candles and return them later... Lou: Cake? Harson: Candles? Motiti: I'm sorry, Lady Lou. Sorry, Mr. Harson. I didn't listen... Lou: Enough. You are too loud! Motiti: (sobs) Please don't blame Mr. Harson. It's Motiti's fault. I won't do it again... Nyx: Big Sister, I've brought the cake. Look. Huh? Mr. Biggus, Miss Ellenstein, what are you doing here? ...Miss Motiti and Mr. Harson...? Magda and Biggus: Lady Nyx! Lou: ... Nyx: I thought only the two of us would celebrate Mr. Harson's birthday, but I didn't expect Lou to secretly invite so many people. Harson: Lady Nyx... Lou: Forget it! Mr. Harson, you have served the Bavlenkas for many years. We won't forget your efforts. I wish you a happy birthday. Little Oren, give me the candles. Motiti: ...Here you are. Lou: The two at the door... Miss Ellenstein, what's with that look? Magda: Lady Lou, I... Biggus: I invited her to celebrate Mr. Harson's birthday. I'm sorry to bother you, My Lady! W- We'll leave! Lou: To celebrate? Motiti: It was my idea. Please don't get angry at Mr. Biggus. Motiti will leave. (sobs) Mr. Harson, I'm sorry that I messed up again. The cake is... in the kitchen. Motiti and Mr. Biggus saved our money to buy it... We didn't steal... Harson: Miss Motiti... Lou: Stop! If you leave, won't that mean I have to cut the cake myself? Motiti: Huh? I... Nyx: Don't just stand there, Miss Motiti. Help us light the candles! Lou: Everything isn't over yet. Mr. Harson, are you alright with me reducing her salary this month? Harson: Yes. Miss Motiti, please show that you're grateful. Motiti: (cheers up) Thank you, Lady Lou! Lou: As for you, I should have kicked you out. But since you are wearing the maid uniform of my family, you better finish your work. Nyx: Mr. Harson, happy birthday! Magda: Mr. Harson, this is the gift I have prepared for you! Motiti: Motiti also prepared one! Harson: Thank you, everyone. Thank you so much. Story Chat 3 Nyx: I can only accompany you up to here. Magda: Okay. Farewell. Nyx: Goodbye. Although our family throws banquets every day, I still feel as if I have not been to such a lively party for a long time. You have my gratitude. Magda: Huh? I have not done anything... Nyx: I wanted to invite you, but Lou wouldn't let me. She might have thought it was inappropriate for you to celebrate a servant's birthday... Magda: But she still ordered a cake for Mr. Harson. Nyx: Yes. Magda: (Lady Lou and Lady Nyx are very good people!) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript